


Christmas With A Half-Friend

by StardustAce



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, History 3, Hot Chocolate, Kissing, M/M, Soft af, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustAce/pseuds/StardustAce
Summary: If you are going to spend every birthday with me… will you also be here for Christmas?
Relationships: Meng Shaofei/Tang Yi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Christmas With A Half-Friend

Tang Yi woke to the sound of his phone buzzing repeatedly on the nightstand. He groaned as he stretched his arm over to pick it up, finding many messages from Zhao Zi and Jack wishing him a Merry Christmas. He continued to scroll through his messages, searching…

Nothing from Shao Fei yet…

_If you are going to spend every birthday with me… will you also be here for Christmas?_

He set his phone down on the nightstand and exhaled, feeling a bit crestfallen. He didn’t want to hope. The holidays were always bittersweet, just like his birthday. There’s no reason for this Christmas to be any different.

Tang Yi rolled out of bed and walked over to the window. As he pulled the curtains to the side slightly, he saw that a light flurry of snowflakes that had just started to fall. 

The beauty of it was enough to set his mind at ease for a little while.

Suddenly, he heard a metallic clang coming from another room, so he instantly picked up his gun and held it in position.

_How did someone get in? The security here is immaculate. It shouldn’t even be possible!_

Tang Yi crept around the corner, keeping his back to the wall and gun pointed in front of him. The hallway was so dark that he could barely see. Nevertheless, he continued to tiptoe down the hall, his socks absorbing most of the noise that he was making. He peaked his head around the corner into the living room. Nothing. There was no one there, and everything was as it should be.

As he stepped into the living room, he heard another clang, this one a bit softer than the one before. He held his gun higher and pointed it to the left, towards where the sound came from. He crept to the other end of the living room and put his back to the wall as he craned his neck around the entryway to the kitchen. The lights were off. He almost couldn’t see-

“Shao Fei?”

“Awww!” Shao Fei exclaimed in disappointment. “It was going to be a surprise!”

“Wh- what?”

Shao Fei walked over and flicked on the lights, revealing the two mugs of hot chocolate that he had been preparing… in the dark. Tang Yi couldn’t help but laugh at the mess that Shao Fei had made. There were splatters of milk all over the counter. 

“Hey!” Shao Fei complained, the corners of his lips twitching as he tried not to laugh along with him. “I didn’t want to wake you up. Don’t judge!”

“I’m trying not to,” Tang Yi defended, although his smirk was far from gone.

“Well, since we are doing _this_ now,” Shao Fei said, gliding over to him slyly and stopping just before their noses touched, “What are those?” he asked quietly, glancing downwards mischievously.

Tang Yi raised a brow in confusion before glancing down as well, suddenly remembering the fluffy Star Wars pajama pants that he had worn to bed. Making the matter even more embarrassing, the pants were covered in tiny Yodas, which were all wearing Santa hats.

“Um,” Tang Yi said whispered, pursing his lips together as he stared at his pants.

Shao Fei’s explosion of laughter interrupted his failure to produce words. “This is… _the cutest thing_ … that I have ever seen!” he sputtered through fits of giggles.

“Oh? Is it better or worse than that pink sweater that you have? Hmm?” Tang Yi retorted, smirking as he teased Shao Fei.

“Someone made me wear that,” Shao Fei answered, his laughter dying down slightly. “You _chose_ to wear these!”

“Pshh,” Tang Yi breathed, having no idea how do defend himself anymore. _Well, he’s not wrong…_

“Okay, I concede. I concede,” Shao Fei said, putting his hands up. “To be honest, I have a few of these myself,” he shrugged. “They’re soft, not gonna lie!”

Tang Yi laughed as he glanced away. Noticing that Tang Yi was still a bit embarrassed, Shao Fei planted a light kiss on his lips and said, “Come on. The hot chocolate is going to be cold if we wait much longer.”

As he started to back away, Tang Yi circled his arms around Shao Fei’s waist and pulled him in for another kiss. Keeping one hand on his waist, he slid his other hand up to Shao Fei’s cheek. Shao Fei breathed in deeply and he placed his hand on top of Tang Yi’s. As their lips parted, Shao Fei’s eyes opened heavily, and it seemed as if he had turned to jelly. In seeing his expression, Tang Yi gave a low, breathy laugh. “Hot chocolate?” he asked.

“Mmmm,” Shao Fei hummed, his lips curling into a soft smile.

Tang Yi walked over to the counter and picked up the two mugs of hot chocolate. As he walked back over to Shao Fei, who was still in a daze, he held one of the mugs out to him. “Here,” he said softly. As Shao Fei took the mug, Tang Yi pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before taking his other hand and leading him out to the living room.

Shao Fei sat down on the sofa as Tang Yi opened the curtains so that they could see the snow falling. When Tang Yi sat down beside him, Shao Fei rested his chin on his shoulder, eyes gleaming.

Holding his hot chocolate in one hand, Tang Yi used his other hand to play with Shao Fei’s hair. “I was hoping that you would come over,” Tang Yi admitted quietly.

Shao Fei glanced up at him with a soft smile on his face. “Did you really think that I wouldn’t?”

Laughing breathily, he whispered a reply, “…I’m glad that you came.”

“Tang Yi,” Shao Fei nuzzled his face into Tang Yi’s chest. “Merry Christmas.”

Tang Yi pressed a soft kiss to the top of Shae Fei’s head and caressed his cheek gently. “Merry Christmas, Shao Fei.”

Once Tang Yi had finished his hot chocolate, he set his empty mug on the side table. Shao Fei’s head was resting on his shoulder, his legs curled up to the side. Tang Yi reached his hand over to the top of Shao Fei’s, which was resting on his knee, and gently brushed his fingertips across his knuckles.

Shao Fei glanced up at Tang Yi’s face, giving him a soft smile. He lifted his hand up to Tang Yi’s forehead and traced his eyebrow with one finger. His finger made its way down, scooping below his sharp jawline, and then his chin, and then back up again on the other side of his face. His finger slid across his forehead and down Tang Yi’s nose, brushing off of the tip. Tang Yi leaned up quickly to give his finger a kiss, making Shao Fei let out a breathy laugh.

_Thank you for not giving up on me._

**Author's Note:**

> No, no that was definitely not inspired by my fuzzy ninja turtle pajama pants, why do you ask?? 😜🤣 In whatever way that you celebrate, happy holidays everyone! Love you all and have a Happy New Year! (finally lmao)


End file.
